


Tango is a world created by two

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, enjoy??????????? <3, that and i could not make this without blushing and getting flustered so, this started as a reenactment of the sleeping beauty but then it was just too perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Her secrecy would come to be uncovered when a certain Lord of the West would find her, the Shikon Miko, dancing all by herself.





	Tango is a world created by two

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

Time alone where you can enjoy yourself in the serenity of a lake is a blessing not everyone has the privilege of experiencing. But Kagome had that chance tonight; she was alone, not a soul or pair of eyes in the vicinity. Her lips curved in a smile, gleeful and bright, pearly whites adorning her face as her lagoon-blue eyes reflected the moonlight.

Sneaking off to this lake in particular, surrounded by the trees, the gentle breeze and the occasional chirp from the birds, was sure to become a pleasant hobby from when she needed a break from the everything. It was not so she could skinny dip, the night air and cold-water combination would just get her to catch a flu, definitely not in her plans.

The true intentions always varied, sometimes it was to take a nap if she sneaked off during the warmer afternoon, to catch better fish if it was during noon and to pick the better berries and herbs if it was the early morning. But the nights were reserved for something else, something only a few creatures of the creation truly enjoyed for purposes other than charming.

She rose from the ground and stretched, a hum approaching from her throat as her hands rode the air in gentle, curved motions. She took a few steps back and her stomach went back and forth with deep breaths, her feet slipping from the sandals to welcome the ground underneath them. She smiled, beaming at the full moon above her as the song began to be heard across the lake.

Following the directions in which her hands moved, her hips swayed on the air. She glided with grace and traced waves with her body, the melody in her head coming out in a delighted song with no lyrics, product of her voice. The cold breeze was supple on her skin, dark locks flowing back then heading front when she spun in circles, careful to not trip or make herself dizzy.

Her heartbeat matched the rhythm, her eyelids half-closed as she looked from the moon to her shadow, watching how it mimicked her moves, and she focused to imagine someone behind her, dancing with her.

It was almost like she could feel the hands of her imaginary partner on her waist, her cheeks colored a peachy pink at the thought, but her speeding heart and butterfly-riddled guts didn’t deter or slow her dancing. For those few moments, she had become free, unbound and unrestricted. It was just her, the melody her body was dancing to, and the lake to witness her.

Though at a good distance from her, Sesshomaru was trailing back to the human village, his demeanor relaxed and serious, like it always was. His golden hues focused on the path in front of him, with no real need as he had it saved perfectly on his mind, but there was nothing he could focus on, other than going the right track. 

However, his silent steps faltered as his body turned to the direction of the lake. His ears shifted, picking up her voice carried by the wind towards him. He was uncertain at first, not sure if it was all a trick of his imagination, an illusion or if it was truly the miko singing.

It resembled a piano piece rather than singing, no clear lyrics he could make out of her voice. Quietly, he followed the sound that lured him away from the forest trail. 

The trees now crooked away as he deviated from the village, until he reached the hidden lake. He soon spotted the Shikon miko dancing all by herself, where the trees now leaned towards the lake, or maybe towards Kagome herself, as if saying _approach her_ to the demon lord.

She was twirling, spinning and even hopping, the mere sight delighted his heart more than he ever imagined it would. He figured what she was doing before finding her, but his imagination could never compare to the intimacy of the scene, the pure glee that every act and step carried as she attended to her song.

Her arms embraced her as she carried on with the song, delicate fingers travelling down from her arms to her waist with gentle traces. He stopped and watched her in silence, hiding in part behind a tree as she had yet to notice or feel his presence to his knowledge. 

_How deep in thought must she be_, He wondered, _to not see she isn’t alone anymore?_.

The answer to his question was: abysmally. 

Moments passed and he yearned to join her, but how could he make himself known? How could he dare to interrupt something so personal and so magical? 

For now, he would resign to being an spectator, it did not feel in his right to step in. He felt content just watching, marveling at the human girl’s never-seen-before steps, or he tried to convince himself he felt content with just that.

The first couple of times, he would remain by a tree branch, way above for her to notice. He would attempt to hide his aura from her, and it seemed to work, or so he assumed, has she had never moved or stopped due to him being nearby.

Then, he shifted between the tree branch and the tree tops, so he could have a better look at her from above, studying every new dance and soaking up the information like a sponge soaked water.

Some days her dancing was more rhythmical, some turned a little more lascivious, enough to make his fangs dig in the skin of his bottom lip, and his eyebrows would furrow, holding back from her seemingly target-less enticing. 

To such an old-timer, her dancing form was unlike anything he had seen. It was so varied he could not pinpoint a name for it, and it seemed to follow whatever she sung. There were even lyrics he was not to understand, Kagome clearly speaking in foreign languages, but he would enjoy it nonetheless.

Sometimes it even seemed like she was directing the wind and the water. For the demon lord who had witnessed multiple dances across his extensive lifetime, all high class and of pretentious nature, this was like a breath of fresh air.

But one night, nature betrayed him as the branch he would rest on top of, would give away of his presence he tried so hard to convey just by breaking. His potent, demonic aura no longer hidden as he jumped off as not to land in the most unflattering way possible for someone of his kind.

Kagome stopped and turned around, blue and gold clashing in a moment’s stare. His eyes widened, and he tried to reach for her to no avail.

Time paused when she no longer felt the ball of her heel on the ground, and there was nothing but freezing lake water surrounding her. Her carelessness had made her not notice she was dancing a little too close to the lakeshore, and when he startled her, the recipe for disaster was complete.

She tried to swim to the surface but panic and fear overtook her, gasping for air underwater made it worse and she was sure to faint and drown, until she watched Sesshomaru’s figure dive in and get her out. Their size difference allowing for him to pull her out of the water with ease in a matter of seconds.

She held onto the grassy floor for dear life, trembling to her very core as water soaked every inch of her body. His silver locks stuck to his back and cheeks, and he neither panted nor pushed her back, her small figure now holding onto him like she did with the ground, shivery and jittery.

‘‘Miko… you’re okay now.’’ The stroke of his warm palm on top of her head soothed her, and she pulled back to breathe in fresh air, coughing just a bit of water, thankful it was barely a few drops that got into her lungs.

‘‘Tha-a-nks, S-Sesshomaru..’’ She eased to her knees, and he inched back but without taking his hand off her back, as if she were to fall back into the water but it was impossible at that distance. Once she processed what had happened, she jumped back a little in disbelief, her ex’s big brother, the strongest demon lord for all she knew, had waltzed into her nightly dancing session, then proceeded to rescue her from drowning- or freezing to death, whatever happened first, after said interruption.

‘‘Sesshomaru! Wha- Why are you here?’’ He found himself short of answer, _why_ was not unknown to the silver-haired demon. He could not let her drown, that was Kagome he was looking at, but how could he explain that his eyes- and heart -had focused on her every night he found her dancing to herself by the lake?

Moving his hair away from his face, attempting to dry himself with the use of his energy, he turned his gaze away from her, easing the answer out of him. Lying to her face would be an insult to her intelligence and to his own morals, because if there was something he detested, was a lying straight to someone’s face.

‘‘I was watching you dance.’’ Honesty was his best option at that point then, no reason to circumvent the truth. However, the bluntness was perhaps not the most sensible way to admit, as her cheeks flared up, deeper shades of red than his honeycomb flower design on his robes.

‘‘You wha- How long?! Oh my god!..’’ A mixture of stuttered out, cut-off and incomplete sentences strung out of her mouth; he decided to interrupt her so as she could have a chance to breathe, noticing he had mistakes to fix from his initial confession.

‘‘A few weeks now. You do it well, though I’ve never seen a technique like yours.’’ She moved to be in front of him, and she stood from the ground. He did the same and towered over her, blocking the moonlight from shining on her with his body and his shadow. A weak smile formed on her face, the red tone fainting into a pink-fuchsia as she muttered a hushed _thank you_.

The awkward silence lasted less than it felt, but it was like a decade had passed during it, the water droplets fell from her hair to the grassy floor, soaking where she stood. Inhaling deeply but unnoticeable, Sesshomaru stood closer, the distance between them shortening.

‘‘Would you care to show this Sesshomaru how to join you in this dance?’’ His question came unexpected, _is he being serious?_ Kagome questioned, her eyebrows furrowed for a moment and his expression didn’t change. Calm, passive, serious, and honest like only Sesshomaru’s face could read.

The smile on her face just grew bigger, and he thought that maybe he’d regret asking for that when trying to court her, but she was clearly way better emotionally, so he didn’t protest.

The energy had returned to her face, ecstatic than an opportunity to see Sesshomaru doing something other than training, sipping tea or sake was at the grasp of her hands. The flame had rekindled in her heart with his request.

‘‘Okay well, I wasn’t really taught by anyone, this is all from club parties and watching videos. So just follow along, okay?’’ She stood next to him, his golden eyes filled with restrained curiosity, unknown words such as _video_ and _club parties_ saved for questions in the back of his head.

She tried to teach him a loose, unhinged dance typical of night clubs. She had gone to her fair share of late-night parties and sneaked off once or twice, despite what her goody two-shoes student exterior showed. She was once a teen and today is a young woman barely approaching her 19 years, a perfect age for letting oneself go and mingling in such occasions.

His white hair danced with him, following her instructions and picking up the pace quick. She envied how perfect he seemed at times, and yet, it was that same annoying perfectness that was making her heart thump hard against her chest. Without hesitation, she held her hand out, and he took it without fear, spinning her close to him.

Their hips swayed in unison, neither leading as the dance was not one that required a leader, but simply two willing souls that could connect. She began humming, which turned into singing with confidence and poise; if he were to show off with bluntness and shameless staring, she could do the same with her moves and voice.

‘‘You’re quite the good dancer, Sesshomaru.’’ Her hips bumped against his in a fashion that made him bare his fangs, just for a second, which he quickly hid from her sight. She smirked, knowing the effect she had on him was just as strong as the one he had on her.

‘‘You are a good teacher, _Kagome_.’’ Her name on his lips made her shiver, a blush creeping back into her face.

It was turning heated, far more than she planned; grinding was custom for dancing in a club. Kagome knew that well, but they were not in a club with many other people doing so, it was just them under the blessing of the moonlight, by the deeper-than-looks lake, dancing.

She turned to look at him, teeth biting her lower lip in part with fear, and another with curiousness as to what he would do. _What am **I** doing?_, Kagome wondered, as their movements slowed down, their waltzing and teasing turning into unnoticeable swaying.

_But fear of what?_, She asked herself; she didn’t fear him any longer so it was not him she was afraid of. She was afraid that maybe she was fooling herself, and he would not reciprocate.

‘‘Why do you dance, miko?’’ His hands caressed her shoulders, turning her front towards him, holding back the need that aroused with her body’s lingering touch, of kissing her and pinning her to the ground.

‘‘Why did you watch me dance for so many weeks, Sesshomaru?’’ A smile showed on his face for the first time to her sight, small but unmistakable; his claws caressed her cheeks and she reached back to graze his as well, fingers tracing his markings with an ache to touch him.

For a moment he wondered how much reservations came to pass as they remained perfectly still, bodies pressed a little together, their hands never shifting from their position. 

Whether she managed to notice him via energy or not, before this encounter, was not in his concerns any longer. He craved her for reasons unknown, and anyone who looked their way would be clear to say, he was absolutely and positively smitten with the human girl.

Lifting her from the ground, he pressed his lips against hers, clawed hands holding her close by her lower back and she clung to his broad, steady shoulders. Her fingers laced with the fine silk before they reached to tangle with his silver mane, her mouth parted slightly to make him press deeper, Sesshomaru followed along to her delight.

A confession was made when he began to kiss her a second time, that the first was not a spur of the moment. The demon lord swallowing her words again, this time more audacious than before as their tongues brushed. Her cheeks rosy, she managed to breathe into him, a shuddering gasp escaping her parted lips when the sensation of his mouth vanished but not completely. 

He yearned to continue, a shiver running down his spine, but let her take the cold night air in to her lungs.

‘‘I didn’t think you were such a good kisser…’’ A scant grin on her face, she leaned into his palm without breaking eye contact. One dark eyebrow cocked, his honeyed eyes tracing up and down her face.

‘‘Your assumptions of me are most bizarre, miko.’’ His baritone was low and whispered; there was no one to hear them but he only wanted her to listen to him, to drown out the quiet and the chirping. Her laughter echoed and bounced into his heart.

‘‘You can’t blame a girl for trying to understand the most powerful demon lord.’’ She flirted, battering her eyebrows just to entice Sesshomaru more. He straightened his back and smiled, running his thumb over her cheek with mild affection.

Silence surrounded them, the sound of nothing but the chilly summer breeze on their ears, she buried against his body, seeking his warmth and affection. ‘‘Does all of this mean you want.. me?’’

‘‘One would think the answer to that is obvious, but you humans..’’ He glanced down, adoring her black locks with a chivalrous caress. ‘‘can be so insecure, so even that must be stated.’’

‘‘I want you too, Sesshomaru.’’ She replied, pearly whites adorning her face once more.

They remained like that for a few moments, until the moon was at its peak and his eyes shifted towards Edo, her new home not far from them or the lake.

‘‘You want to head back already?’’ Her arm laced with his, blue eyes twinkling in the same fashion as the night sky did with its stars. 

She wanted to stay there with him the rest of the night, and maybe get to kiss and make out with him some more, but as human as she was, sleep was gaining the best of her and Sesshomaru could tell.

‘‘You need rest, as well as a clothes’ change,’’ He paused, letting mokomoko wrap around her to keep her warm. ‘‘And, bless you.’’ He finished, she tilted her head just for one second, then sneezed unprompted.

She groaned audibly, her head bowing in defeat as her body took in the realization of falling back into the lake, in the middle of the night. _Oh, I am so getting sick now_, she thought, cursing her unbalance of over half an hour ago.

‘‘Don’t fret, this Sesshomaru will take care of you for putting you under such circumstance.’’ He gestured with one hand to her and then to the lake, she smiled and kissed his cheek. 

‘‘You are such a good… boyfriend?’’ His ears and claws twitched at the title she had given him, an appalling one for someone of high class.

‘‘This one prefers the term mate.’’

‘‘How about my lord?’’ She asked, his heart jumping out of his chest though his exterior unfazed.

‘‘Much better than boyfriend.’’

‘‘How about my lovey puppy-’’ He covered her mouth, her laughter turning louder than anticipated at his refusal of terms so cheesy, he wouldn’t be called something like that, even if he found it endearing.

‘‘Are you trying to annoy this Sesshomaru?’’ He asked, eyebrow raised at her.

‘‘Like all mates should.’’ She answered, mockingly, their steps muffled as they made their way back to the village with their little joke-around carrying on.


End file.
